A Night on the Kaori
by sassywhatevers
Summary: Be as attached to Naruto-kun as possible without seeming too clingy. Be effortlessly sexy but not trashy. Be possessive of Naruto-kun. He's your man. Oh Kami. Hinata's going on an undercover mission - on a yacht cruise, of all the places - with Naruto. Has the Hyuuga heiress bitten off more than she can chew?
1. Part I

_**A/N: This is the sequel to The Rokudaime (which has surprisingly received positive reviews) and yes, it IS about the yacht cruise! Enjoy ;)**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for this decrepit old laptop that I'm typing on. **

* * *

A Night on the _Kaori_

* * *

Hinata knew that something was off when she entered her apartments in the Hyuuga compound and found two mischievously beaming women – Ino and Sakura.

Or more specifically, Ino and Sakura wearing civilian clothes.

_Did we have an outing planned that I forgot_, thought Hinata dazedly, rubbing her bleary eyes to make sure they were not products of a night filled with tossing and turning and dreading the outcome of the coming weekend… and her undercover mission.

_Shoot_.

"Ohayo, Hinata," chirped an extremely happy looking Sakura, waving her engagement-ring-adorned hand and beckoning her closer.

"Ohayo," echoed Ino, looking at a picture of Hinata's genin team meet-up from last month, eyeing Kiba's goofy grin with decidedly more interest than she bestowed upon the rest of the smiling group.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," replied a tired Hinata. She sat down on the plush sofa that was occupied by the two other women.

"Rough night?" asked Ino, smiling sympathetically.

"Yeah kinda. Couldn't sleep since my… my mission was bothering me," she finished somewhat reluctantly, a blush spreading across her cheeks without her consent.

Sakura thrust a steaming go-to cup of coffee she'd obviously picked up before coming to the Hyuuga compound. "Here," she said. "This'll help you wake up a bit."

"So, Hinata," began Ino with a glint in her eye. "Tell us about your upcoming… _mission_."

The first coherent thought that ran through Hinata's mind was _they know._ The second, was highly unlike her gentle demeanour, and was _shit._

"What is there to tell," she started awkwardly. "It's just a standard undercover mission for Naruto-ku – uh – Hokage-sama."

Sakura smirked. So did Ino.

Hinata gulped.

* * *

"Okay, Hinata. Your game plan is to be as attached to Naruto as possible without seeming _too_ clingy, to drive his fangirls – gosh I never thought I'd see the day _Naruto_ had more fangirls than Sasuke and Neji combined. What was I saying? Oh yes, to drive his fangirls away. And these outfits we've bought you will make you look effortlessly sexy but not trashy. This is gonna be _so much fun_!"

Much of the past five hours were filled with such rants, courtesy of both bubbly kunoichi.

The trio were now seated in a little café a few streets away from the Hokage tower. They'd thoroughly tired themselves out after hours of store-jumping. The enormous assortment of bags at their feet was proof that Hinata now had enough clothes to start a new wardrobe, give some away, and _then_ some.

Her official mission briefing said that she was to go undercover as Naruto's girlfriend, since extra protection was required and the yacht cruise's invitations did not extend to security.

Which, in retrospect was a bit stupid, since the yacht was most probably going to be filled to the brim with snot nosed dignitaries and their trophy wives. Although, the yacht's staff did include a security team, so that explained that.

That was the official representation of the mission. But apparently all members of Konoha Eleven, including Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi, knew it was really to ward off any of Naruto's more annoying hopeful future brides.

"We haven't had this much fun since Sasuke came back and tried to kiss Miss Billboard Brow here. And then me. And then Tenten. I think he was in the hospital for a couple of weeks after that last one."

"Yeah, pissing off Neji when Tenten is involved is like signing a contract confirming the end of your life."

"I _know_. That guy is easy on the eyes, but he's got a stick up his ass to rival _Sasuke's_."

"That reminds me, did you hear about..."

The mindless chatter between the two kunoichi went on, as Hinata pored over a dating manual that was cleverly disguised as a murder mystery thriller. She was full of doubts as to how she was supposed to handle the mission. Her personality _had_ admittedly undergone a drastic change in the past few years, but the Hyuuga heiress was still prone to bouts of her old shyness when faced with embarrassing situations much like this mission of hers. She supposed it was only natural, especially since Naruto was involved.

As if reading her thoughts, Sakura turned to face the indigo haired woman, effectively cutting off Ino's stream of gossip, as the blonde turned to Hinata as well. "I can't believe I almost forgot," she said, looking like she wanted to smack herself. "Pig and I got carried away, Hinata, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I was reading this manual for tips anyway," replied the Hyuuga.

"Okay, Hinata. As Forehead here mentioned, you've gotta be possessive of Naruto. He's your man, see? You can't let him go to those power-hungry sharks masquerading as women, can you?" Ino barked, eliciting a yelp of affirmation from Hinata. Ino frowned at this."None of that, Hinata. You are a kunoichi, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, inheritor of the Byakugan and master of Jūho Sōshiken. Have confidence in yourself!" she said harshly, but not unkindly.

"Hai!" came Hinata's immediate response, a warm feeling spreading throughout her, as it always did when someone acknowledged her accomplishments.

Her self-confidence now boosted, it was time for the next stage of the two kunoichi's plans.

* * *

Hinata remembered a few days of her life with flawless accuracy.

One was the day she'd stumbled upon a four year old Naruto, clad in a ratty t-shirt that was too big for his small frame. He had been chasing a butterfly that day. The untroubled giggles that had flowed freely from his mouth as he fruitlessly pursued the beautiful insect had made Hinata wonder about the simple joys of life.

Another was the day that her father, seeing her achievements in the war, had acknowledged her efforts to be a strong kunoichi and had renamed her clan heir.

Today, she realized, would join that list.

She had (unexpectedly) had so much fun today. In her mind's eye, she recalled Ino and Sakura and herself giggling while the Yamanaka's clone transformed into a replica of their reigning Hokage, albeit without the trademark, tousled blond strands atop his head. Ino had quickly sobered up, and in no time, she was busy barking orders like she was in charge of a particularly disobedient group of recruits in bootcamp. This had only served, however, to make the other two kunoichi fall over each other in their laughter. _  
_

It was only a death glare from the blonde and promises of particularly violent and creative deaths that made them more serious, with shouts of "Sir, yes sir!"

It had been a fun day where she had gotten to bond with her girlfriends, a rarity when it came to their line of work.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with blond Hokages and red headed monstrosities.

* * *

_Be as attached to Naruto-kun as possible without seeming too clingy._

_Effortlessly sexy but not trashy._

_Be possessive of Naruto-kun._

_He's your man._

_Oh Kami. _

Hinata was on board a yacht that was pretentiously named _The Kaori_, by a pretentious lord, after his even more pretentious daughter.

But all that aside, a very inadequately dressed woman was currently flashing her obviously... _enhanced_ cleavage at _her_ boyf- well, fake boyfriend.

Hinata's grasp on Naruto's arm became a tiny bit tighter, as her feminine instincts kicked in. She narrowed her eyes _just_ so, like Ino and Sakura had drilled into her head, the universal signal to all fellow females that this was _her_ man.

"So how's ruling a village going, Naruto-kun?" asked one of the sharks - young ladies (sharks).

Apparently Hinata's eye-narrowing wasn't working. Or maybe she just looked like she had some sort of eye infection.

Naruto cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the current situation. "I don't know if I could've managed it without Hina-chan here," he said, appearing for all the world like a normal man-in-love as he gazed adoringly at said kunoichi in his arms.

He was rather good at acting. Maybe he had been reading one of Sai's books again.

Hinata saw this as an opening for her. She hadn't been doing much other than standing in Naruto's arms, which, admittedly, was a heavenly place to be in (warm, soft, and he smelled _so good_), but she had to speak _some_ time. Or risk looking like a piece of Hyuuga flavored eye-candy.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is hopeless when it comes to paperwork," said Hinata smiling up at the man in question. "Sometimes I have to threaten him to read all the documents so that he won't just sign them without what they actually are. If Naruto-kun had his way, Konoha would've gone to the dogs, isn't that so, Naruto-kun?" she giggled and gave him an innocent look.

The other women spared Hinata a look of thinly veiled disdain before continuing to bombard Naruto with more suggestive glances and stupid questions.

"Who's _she_, Naruto-kun?" asked one of them, barely suppressing her contempt at Hinata.

"She's Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and well... I'm in love with her," finished the Uzumaki rather lamely.

Even though Hinata knew those words were faked and just to get the fangirls off his back, she still felt the flutter of emotion in her heart, paired with a warm feeling on her face, which let her know that she probably resembled an over-ripe tomato at the moment.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**A/N- Looks like this one's gonna be a two-shot!**_


	2. Part II

_**A/N: This is the heavily edited, reformed version of ANOTK II. WHAT WAS I THINKING UPLOADING THAT TRASH? Anyways, this should be better.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**_

* * *

A Night on the Kaori

_Part 2_

* * *

_"She's Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and well... I'm in love with her." _

Naruto was sweating buckets.

Hinata Hyuuga was currently in his arms, he was surrounded by fangirls, he was _holding_ Hinata, the fangirls kept shooting him looks of their cleavages, dear Kami, _Hinata_ was in _his_ arms, and... he was a bit hungry (did they do ramen on this fancy-shmancy boat thing?).

The moment Hinata had walked up to him back in Konoha, he'd immediately forgotten about appointing Kakashi interim Hokage in his absence, and had almost died of heart failure.

* * *

_"That's about it, Kakashi," finished Naruto, having dropped the 'sensei' ever since the Copy-nin and Sakura had started dating. He had just about wrapped up his meeting with Kakashi, when Hinata Hyuuga walked into his office._

_Saying that the Hokage was gobsmacked would've been a massive understatement. _

_Hinata had abandoned her usual jounin get-up for a light blue (periwinkle? forget-me-not? Naruto was never sure with these color things, and he'd learned to just keep his mouth shut about them from past experiences with Ino and Sakura) dress. It shimmered subtly, giving her the appearance of a goddess. In fact, Naruto's first coherent thought had been that he'd died and was now in heaven. Her feminine curves were shown just right, in a totally non-trashy, elegant way. _

_She definitely looked the part of "Hinata-Hime"._

_"Hoka- uh I mean- Naruto-kun, we're ready for you. I trust your meeting with Kakashi-san is over?"_

_Naruto somehow surfaced from his stupor, enough to force out a "Yeah yeah," while desperately trying not to look like a lecherous pervert who'd been denied of sexual conquests for years. _

_"Then I will be waiting downstairs. Oh, and Naruto-kun, we need to go over our back stories as well. It would look a bit odd if we had different answers for the same question, ne?" she said, almost cheekily, and Naruto was almost sure he was hallucinating because Hinata was _never_ cheeky. _

_Just what had the girls done to the shy heiress? Naruto shuddered at the mere thought._

_A sound pulled him sharply from his deep contemplation of the horrors that were PMSing kunoichi._

_"Wha-?"_

_"I said, is that all?" said Kakashi, looking exasperated, as though he'd repeated the question a fair number of times._

_"Eh? Yeah, yeah. You can go. Or stay. This is your office now. Well only for today. Well that's if I come back today," said Naruto, sounding as stupid as he felt._

_"Are you okay?" asked the older man with a puzzled look. "You've been staring at the wall and muttering about periwinkle since Hinata left. Which was about five minutes ago. You sure you're okay with going?"_

* * *

He had managed to pull himself together while they'd traveled to the docks.

No matter how lovely Hinata looked in that blue thing she was wearing, he couldn't lose focus, it being a diplomatic mission. Not that she didn't look lovely usually (usually, she looked downright _exquisite_) but something about her seemed all the more appealing when she was dressed up. Perhaps it was the idea that she was dressed up just for _him_ that made his heart beat especially faster in his chest. But that was silly, _it's for the mission_, he told himself.

After all, it would look a _tiny_ bit bad for Konoha, if their Hokage choked to death on his own spit because he couldn't keep his eyes off Hinata for two seconds.

Back on the yacht, the reactions to his proclamation were instantaneous if not outrageously hilarious.

Hinata blushed.

The fangirls gasped comically, each face mirroring the other's look of dismay.

Then that damned voice cut through it all.

"How funny you are, Naruto-kun!"came the simpering voice of Kaori Nakamura.

* * *

Naruto was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

Nakamura Kaori was currently pressed up against him and... was she _purring_?

"Uh... what do you mean I'm funny?" asked the blond, rather confused. Although he was well known as Class Clown way before he had become Konoha's Orange Hokage, he was sure he'd not done or said something of late that could be construed as especially funny.

Kaori immediately ceased the pressing and the purring ( thank Kami for _that_ ). "Well, I'm sure Hyuuga-san is -" she paused here, her eyes critically appraising the other woman in front of her. "- attractive, I suppose, in her own odd way, but Naruto-kun, you're _the Hokage_," she finished, looking at him as though that explained everything.

Naruto's puzzled look affirmed that it did not.

Kaori made a 'hmph' sound. " Anyways, Otou-sama wants to meet with you, Naruto-kun," she said. "Preferably _alone,_" she finished, giving Hinata a death glare.

She pulled a protesting Naruto off with her. Naruto finally gave up and shot an apologetic look at Hinata, who mustered up the confidence to blow him a kiss and wink saucily at him.

The look on his face was worth it.

Hinata hummed to herself as she turned around, grinning, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

She was almost immediately surrounded by the fangirls.

"How good is he in bed?" asked one of them.

"Oh, I bet he's just amazing. I've heard about that kage-bunshin thing of his," said another, sighing dreamily.

"Of course he'd be good in bed! He's the hottest Hokage since the Yellow Blur," said an elaborately made up girl, making Hinata want to correct her and say "_it's the Yellow Flash"_ in a scathing tone.

But that was not the gentle Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha, Lady of the Twin Lions.

She was better than that.

So, employing one of Ino's and Sakura's tips from her 'quick escape' lesson, she diplomatically said, "Excuse me ladies. I think I just saw someone I know," in the lilting tone she was well known for.

She weaved her way through the crowd with the skilled grace of a deadly kunoichi.

* * *

Naruto found himself being _very_ reluctantly pulled away from Hinata by an annoyingly persistent Kaori.

He wished he knew how Sasuke had dealt with this. After all, while Naruto was off being a goof and a general idiot, Sasuke was literally drowning in the sea of his admirers.

Naruto had almost reached the point of desperation once, after a particularly vigorous assault, one including a _lot_ of squealing (Kami, would they _ever_ stop?), girls throwing themselves at him and ripping his new Hokage outfit (it was his favorite, the one just like otou-chan's), where he had _almost _gone to Sasuke for help.

Then his manly pride decided to rear its head, and that idea was firmly trampled into the dust.

Now he wished bitterly, as he was being _dragged _(what the hell was he Hokage for, if civilian rich girls like Kaori dragged him around?) that his manly pride had just shut the hell up.

The only beacon of shining hope, the single ray of sunshine, the silver lining to this lingering grey cloud (dammit he was starting to sound like Lee), was Hinata.

Kaori seemed to have stopped dragging him behind her, because she was currently standing in front of a door, throwing him what she probably thought was a coy smile.

She just looked vaguely ill.

Naruto cleared his throat.

Kaori continued resembling a sick person.

Naruto began questioningly, "Uh... Why are we here?"

Kaori's... smile morphed into the kind of sick, twisted grin of pure, unadulterated glee that Tenten usually gave Naruto when she had returned from missions that entailed a lot of killing.

Naruto's confused grin melted off his face.

* * *

Hinata had successfully shaken off the last of the more persistent fangirls (constant questions of "boxers or briefs?" and envious leers thrown her way were getting tiring), she headed to the deck to gaze into the cool blue of the river waters.

The Hyuuga almost wished they had been overly aggressive towards her, so that she would have a _valid_ reason for testing her new Gentle Fist technique on the harpies.

Having had her fill of the river, which reminded her of the endless pools of blue that were Naruto's eyes, Hinata set off on a slow walk around the large boat.

Hinata wondered whether Naruto would ever remember what she'd told him that day, during Pain's attack on Konoha. Sakura had told her that due to the traumatic incident of her supposed death, Naruto's mind had activated its own brand of self-defense. Selective amnesia.

Hinata was kindasortamaybe a bit miffed about that.

She'd felt so entirely... _badass_. It would probably take a million or so years before she confessed to him _again_, and the first time she'd done it had been whilst she was attacking a God-wannabe.

She supposed that it would happen when it would happen, and then internally crinkled her nose.

She sounded like Neji nii.

She rounded another corner and stiffened when she heard Naruto saying "Uh... Why are we here?" in that I'm-annoyed-but-I-don't-wanna-seem-impolite-but-for-Kami's-sake-you-dragged-me-away-from-ramen voice.

Hinata masked her chakra and leaned against the wall to eavesdrop, casting a genjutsu to ensure she wouldn't be spotted. She didn't need to look like a _clingy_ girlfriend for Kami's sake.

She internally giggled but stopped when she heard that- that _bitch_ (her conscience was gonna have a field day with that one) say, "I'm going to _make_ you see that that whore is not worth your time."

* * *

"I'm going to _make_ you see that that whore is not worth your time," said Kaori, smirking.

Naruto began to see red.

If that absolute _cow_ was referring to _his _(? since when was she ever his?) Hinata-chan, he was going to make her sorry she'd ever opened her mouth.

"She's a kunoichi, right? I'll bet she does all those... seduction missions, you know? And looking at her, I'll bet she enjoys it, that slut. You shouldn't have to stay with her, Naruto-kun. I'm not a kunoichi, I wouldn't cheat on you for all the money in the world," she continued, eyeing his body with what could only be described as a hungry look.

Naruto's expression morphed into one of cold disinterest, reminding Hinata, who was just around the corner, remarkably of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah," he said, barely able to mask his growing fury. "Well, I would like you to know that I _am _the Hokage of Konoha. That means I assign missions to _all_ of my ninja, regardless of whether or not they are kunoichi. If- and this is highly unlikely- Hinata-chan were to accept such a mission, then I would be the first to know. Secondly, Hinata-chan is a jounin sensei to a team of genin, so she usually goes on standard D-ranks and C-ranks at the most, even though she's an A-rank kunoichi. Seduction missions are either A-rank or S-rank because of any emotional damage that might be caused," he said, his overly clinical and matter-of-fact tone revealing the true extent of his anger to Hinata.

She was surprised.

While he outwardly seemed unaffected and bored, _that_ level of carefully aristocratic phrasing (which had taken _months_ of coaching to achieve) was usually reserved for only those criminals who had committed offenses of the most heinous natures.

_Why was he this angry while defending her?_

"That's all well and good, Naruto-kun," said a pouting Kaori. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's not worthy of your attention."

Part of Hinata agreed with that one, the one that had whispered discouraging remarks to her in her younger days, but her nowadays-more-dominant-reminiscent-of-Sakura side caught the other in a headlock while defiantly screaming '_BITCH_'.

Hinata sometimes wondered about her sanity.

"Hinata-chan is heiress to a highly regarded shinobi clan. It would be very beneficial to me if we were to be married. She possesses the Byakugan, a very acclaimed doujutsu. She is exceptionally beautiful and as I have already told you, is an A-rank kunoichi," said Naruto, the softening of his tone undetected by the two listening women.

Hinata's heart was beginning to sink. The way he'd laid out all the details made her think that he viewed her as simply an asset.

Her nowadays-more-dominant-reminiscent-of-Sakura side was clearly losing.

_This is a _mission_ goddammit. _

Scratch that. Her nowadays-more-dominant-reminiscent-of-Sakura side was _kicking some serious ass_.

"But that's not why I love her. I love her because she has the kindest heart in the whole world. She's seen the darkest parts of my existence, but still loves me. She punched a goddamn _reincarnate of the father of all shinobi_ to save my worthless ass. I love Hinata-chan. Not Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha, Lady of the Twin Lions, but Hina-chan, the shy, weird girl who has _always_ been there for me, and she is the _only_ woman I will ever love."

Kaori looked gobsmacked.

Hinata, whose internal battle, coupled with Naruto's seemingly sincere declaration seemed too much for her to handle, did what she had vowed _never_ to do again.

She fainted.

* * *

Naruto had been angrier than he'd been in months, when that absolute _brat_ had called Hinata a whore.

He'd resorted to what Hinata had dubbed his _Sasuke no Jutsu_ (owing to the fact that he resembled Sasuke's normal speech patterns when assuming this persona), his most powerful weapon when it came to diplomatic endeavors.

He'd been absolutely furious when she insinuated that Hinata was not good enough for him when it was actually the other way around.

He had hated himself when he described Hinata as a mere _tool_, or a simple _asset_ to boost his fame.

That was when he realized that he was completely, irrevocably and hopelessly in love with the Hyuuga kunoichi.

Naruto didn't know when exactly he'd fallen in love with her. But he knew that he had, at some point, and that whatever he'd felt towards Sakura had been nothing more than a confused and lonely boy latching on to the closest source of comfort he could find. He knew that no one would ever steal his heart again, because Hinata had well and truly spoilt it for any other woman, and the only way he would get it back was if it was a broken, manged mess.

_Hinata-chan wouldn't ever go for someone like me. Okay, I'm Hokage and I've got a neat tower and _ramen_, but I'm not really a great guy. I'm not good enough for Hina-chan, I guess. She's like...like an angel. Kaa-chan and tou-chan would love her. Well kaa-chan would probably scare her a little, but then she'd totally hug her or something. Tou-chan would probably just scratch his head and give Hina-chan that she's-crazy-but-you-get-used-to-it look. I bet she makes awesome ramen. I bet she'd be a great mom. Our kids would be _real_ kick-ass... wait, what? No, I'm not gonna set myself up for disappointment. Hina-chan is awesome, but she'd never go for me. _

It was during this epiphany and Naruto's contemplation that Hinata's genjutsu dropped, and Naruto felt her chakra. And heard the familiar-but-not-recently-heard thump that came with one of her faints.

_Crap._

* * *

_Hina-chan! Hina-chan wake up! _

Cold, cold water.

"Wake up, Hina-chan!" came a familiar voice.

She did _not_ want to wake up.

She was very comfortable, thank-you-very-much, in this warm place that smelled _so good_.

It almost reminded her of Naru- wait.

_What?_

Hinata shot up with a start and almost jumped out of a very worried Naruto's arms.

She was _alone_ in a room with _Naruto_.

The Hokage immediately wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, trying his best to comfort her.

"What happened? I don't -"

Hinata stopped. Her eyes began resembling dinner plates as she remembered why she had fainted.

"Hey, you okay? I guess you uh, heard all that, huh?" said Naruto, scratching his head and giving her a sheepish sort of grin.

"I - um- yes, it was very convincing, Naruto-kun, and I guess I- uh- got overwhelmed," she said, returning his smile with a tentative one of her own.

"Well, that's probably 'cos it's true. I know I don't deserve you, Hina-chan, and I know this was unexpected, but hey, I'm the like the God of unexpected, and- what was I saying? Oh yeah. I love you, Hina-chan. I love you very much."

And then he was kissing her.

_What?_

* * *

Hinata had barely recovered from her shock at Naruto's mini-speech, when she found a pair of very soft and warm lips pressing against hers.

_It isn't fair,_ she thought. _I'm going to die of heart failure right here and now and oh Naruto-kun's lips are so soft and... does he taste like peppermint? Hmm I always expected him to taste like ramen, but he isn't called the world's most surprising ninja for noth- Oh sweet Kami and the heavens above. __  
_

Hinata found herself tangling her fingers in his shaggy blond locks as she kissed him back almost greedily. Mission be damned, Hinata was being kissed by _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, and she was damn well going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto, reluctantly breaking away from her and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to violate you, please don't use Sakura-chan's weird de-balling jutsu on me," he said, panicking towards the end.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, congratulating herself on remaining coherent while her mind was slowly melting into a puddle of incredibly satisfied goo.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Naruto was whooping on the inside.

Hinata was swooning on the inside.

The mission hadn't turned out to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, as they sat on Minato Namikaze's head on the Hokage Monument back in Konoha that night, fingers entwined, looking up at the stars."I love you too."

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N: I LIKE THIS BETTER BYE**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**-Rinne (AKA sassywhatevers).**_


	3. Go back and read Part II again!

**Hello people-who-are-reading-this.**

**I have uploaded a much more worth reading version of ANOTK II. **

**I really hope you guys don't hate me too much for the old version. **

**Hugs and cookies,**

**Rinne (aka sassywhatevers)**


End file.
